Nuevo trabajo
by crazy scream
Summary: Misaki está a punto de caer en la pobreza, y termina trabajando para Usagui ¿Qué pasara cuando le haga una oferta que no puede negar? ¿Qué quiere de el?
1. Misaki

Nuevo trabajo

Capitulo uno: Misaki

En toda mi vida jamás había pensado en el amor, es decir quería enamorarme pero nunca pensé en cómo ni en cuando. Excepto ese año.

¡Misaki! – Misaki se dio vuelta encontrándose con su amigo que estaba sonriente, y corría con los brazos abiertos haciendo que el pequeño se sintiera algo nervioso, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Hola - kaname frunció el seño ante al saludo con falta de sentimiento pero volvió a sonreír.

Te tengo un trabajo – Misaki abrió los ojos y miro a Kaname (*) interesado- tengo un amigo llamado Usami Akihiko ¿lo recuerdas? Solías jugar con el cuándo venia a vernos, aunque me parecía extraño a él no le gustan los niños-Misaki sin entender mucho miro a su amigo confundido ¿Qué clase de trabajo tendría para él un malcriado adinerado? Si recordaba a ese hombre pero, en realidad a medida que fue creciendo ese tipo se mostraba muy unido a su hermano incluso más que el , en la última vez que lo vio fue en el funeral.

¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Necesita a alguien que lo ayude con las tareas del hogar.

¿una mucama? – Misaki podía imaginarse como una gota salía de su cabeza.

No lo veas así, será solo hasta que consigas un nuevo trabajo, conseguirás una nueva casa y no tendrás que estar en un departamento- misaki suspiro vacíamente y cerró los ojos, imaginándose con un vestido maid andando por un departamento ajeno al suyo.

Está bien-Kaname miro triste a suamigo, misaki había cambiado, no era el mismo niño que antes.

Empiezas mañana…

¡sabias que aceptaría!- kaname se sorprendió y rio nerviosamente y vio a su amigo irse enojado.

Cuando misaki llego a su "hogar" un mono ambiente se presento ante sus ojos y se tiro al suelo, necesitaba rehacer su vida ¿pero cómo? Antes tenía una casa y a su joven edad había perdido todo. Su única salvación tenia nombre y apellido "Usami Akihiko" sabía bien quién era y lo conocía, desde niño sabia sobre la obsesión de ese tipo hacia su hermano, solo quería pan para la mesa, solo eso y esperaba que Usami fuera su salvación y no su condena.

Día uno

Misaki camino un buen rato hasta que llego a la puerta del departamento del escritor, Akihiko le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que llegara a las nueve y allí estaba, listo para limpiar y cocinar, jamás había pensado que terminaría así, pero allí estaba.

Errr ¿hola?- abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver un apartamento enorme, peor lo mejor fue al basura esparcida por todos lados ¿vive solo? … ¿Cómo que sigue vivo? misaki se hiso espacio en medio de la basura y los cigarrillos, cerró la puerta y tiro su abrigo en el perchero, y decidido , empezó a buscar bolsas, no fue difícil encontrarlas. Pensando en su futuro limpio todo, desde la ropa tirada hasta los cigarrillos gastados, al principio llego a pensar que se había equivocado pero un bulto de cabello plateado y un libro con el nombre de Akihiko le confirmo sus dudas.

¿Quién eres?- misaki miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Akihiko.

Misaki, hermano de Takahiro.

Oh hola- Akihiko admiro al muchacho , no era como lo recordaba , aun tenía la cara algo aniñada pero en definitiva no se parecía en Takahiro, tenía el cuerpo delgado y una cintura estrecha unas grandes esmeraldas verdes por ojos y el cabello castaño algo largo , el escritor sintió el corazón saltar algo excitado peros e controlo. – limpiaste todo- Akihiko se permitió acercarse al chico y tomo un mechón castaño haciendo que el chico entre arisco y nervioso se hiciese para atrás buena reacción misaki, el escritor sonrió falsamente y se tiro en el sillón de nuevo.

Me voy a limpiar arriba – misaki dejo la bolsa de basura en un costado y subió corriendo las escaleras con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que Usami riera internamente y sintiera ternura.

No se cruzaron en el resto e la jornada y olímpicamente se ignoraban, al menos misaki ignoraba al escritor por que este miraba cada movimiento cada reacción al encontrar osos por todas partes, o cuando abrazo a Suzuki- san haciendo que Usami se sonrojara un poco al verlo tan tierno y sexy, pero el escritor trataba de no hacerlo era solo un niño, un niño que trataba de rehacer su vida, no podía violarlo así como así.

¿Qué es esto? – Usami levanto la mirada y se encontró con Misaki con un libro entre las manos.

Oh uno de mis libros.

Son dos chicos y mi hermano aparece en ella – Usami miro el rostro de misaki, todo enfurecido y sonrojado, casi en shock - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para meter a mi hermano en tus novelas?

Misaki fue hace mucho tiempo… ya no me interesa.

¿interesa? – misaki paró en seco impresionando a Usami por el extraño ataque de bipolaridad – entonces era cierto.

¿cierto?- Usami miro al muchacho confundido- ¿de qué hablas?

Tu lo amas… y él se caso – misaki miro al escritor tristemente sin decir nada se fue a buscar la bolsa tiro el libro en la misma la cerro y tomando las demás, se dirigió a la puerta – perdona, sospechaba pero no sabía – Usami lo miro irse y luego al apartamento ¿tenía una habitación demás?

Cuando Misaki tiro la basura y volvió a ascensor se recargo en la pared del mismo ¿Qué le pasaba? Sentía tristeza por Usami, por el hecho de que paso su vida enamorado de alguien y su hermano no se había dando cuenta de nada, sintió lagrimas escaparse por sus ojos y las seco rápidamente haciendo que su piel se enrojeciera un poco. Entro de nuevo en el apartamento cerró la puerta y miro el apartamento limpio y ordenado debería ser un record sonrió por su logro y vio a Akihiko que lo observaba curioso.

Tengo una oferta para ti- misaki lo miro sorprendido y se acerco un poco.

¿Cuál es la oferta Usami?

Ven a vivir conmigo, y hasta cargo de todas estas tareas – misaki se quedo sorprendido ¿vivir con él?

¿Qué recibo a cambio?

te mantendré, no necesitaras trabajar o rehacer tu vida

No lo sé…

No tienes nada ¿Por qué dudas?

Porque eres un pervertido que escribe obras eróticas… ¿Por qué más?

¿Qué quieres de mi Akihiko?

Mejor llámame Usagui-san

Fin capitulo uno

(*) kaname inventado por mi ^^U queria primero poner a takahiro pero luego decidi que no seria asi.

espero que les haya gustado

¡saludos!


	2. tómalo o déjalo

Capitulo dos: tómalo o déjalo

Misaki miro su "hogar", y lo comparo con el de Akihiko, de cualquier forma que lo mirara su mejor opción era aceptar la oferta. Pero tenía miedo mucho miedo, miedo a lo desconocido y es que no todo los días un loco te pide que vivas con el sin pedir nada a cambio.

¿Qué tenía el que Usagui-san quisiera?

Misaki se levanto del suelo y moviéndose algo lento tomo la valija que antes solía ser de su hermano y empezó a meter su ropa en ella, y luego se tiro al suelo de nuevo.

Para el día siguiente estaba en la puerta del apartamento de Akihiko, sentía vergüenza y mucha porque estaba tomando la oferta de un desconocido, e iba a ser mantenido por él como un tonto niño.

Así que aceptas- misaki levanto la vista del suelo encontrándose con dos esferas violetas.

No tengo opción, es esto o la calle.

Pasa- Usagui miro de cerca a misaki, la forma en que miraba su casa como un animal asustado, como las esmeraldas verdes miraban curioso todo, igual que lo había hecho mientras limpiaba el lugar el otro día, no se parecía en nada a su hermano, Usagui no se lo diría ahora pero se estaba enamorando de misaki.

¿Dónde dejo mis cosas? – Usagui salió de sus pensamientos y miro al niño.

En la habitación de arriba- Usagui apunto con la mano la habitación y misaki siguió la indicación. Si antes misaki tenía miedo pues ahora estaba aterrorizado, muy nervioso, y por otro lado Usagui estaba feliz.

¿Te ayudo?- misaki se dio vuelta mientras miraba la habitación blanca.

Er no gracias Usagui-san. En realidad quería preguntarte algo- Usagui se sentó en la cama, mientras el menor lo imitaba.

Dime…

¿Por qué yo? ¿por qué me invitas a vivir contigo? ¿pena…?¿algo que mi hermano te haya pedido antes de morir?- misaki seguía hablando , preguntando descontroladamente ,Usagui sonrió ante el nerviosismo del chico que ya estaba rojo, y de seguro le faltaba el aire. El escritor tiro del muchacho y quedaron estampados en la cama, Usagui arriba del muchacho que no entendía nada y había pasado del rojo al blanco.

Usagui... ¡¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame! ¡no seas baka suéltame!- Usagui rio más alto y se aferro al chico hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Hueles bien…- misaki se sonrojo y se movió mas- sigue así y terminare violándote, tú decides- misaki se quedo quieto con los ojos bien abiertos- buen chico ahora duérmete- Usagui cerró los ojos luego de decir esto y relajándose con el olor de misaki logro dormirse. Misaki por otro lado trataba de serenarse, y luego de un rato cayo dormido.

Usagui abrió los ojos con lentitud, consiguiendo que sus ojos violetas se adaptaran a luz, sonrió al recordar lo que haba pasado ayer, movió sus manos haciendo que chocaran contra la piel del otro muchacho se acomodo un poco, y miro al chico, lo ojos cerrados mostrando tranquilidad, los cabellos tiernamente despeinados, la boca abierta y el vientre todo destapado, sonrió y paso la llena del dedo por la piel, logrando que misaki lanzara un suspiro por el frio de sus dedos, la suavidad del tacto que aumentaba cada vez mas hiso que misaki se sonrojara.

¿Qué estará soñando?Usagui se pregunto esto y bajo un poco más los dedos hasta que se toparon con la hebilla del pantalón. Y metió las manos dentro de este, Usagui miro a misaki que estaba sonrojado y emitía suspiros cada vez mas fuertes, haciendo que Usagui rozara cada vez más la piel desde el vientre hasta donde los pantalones le permitían, metió su manos e nuevo dentro del pantalón y rozo el miembro de misaki, provocando que este gimiera muy lindo misaki

Wuaaa fresas- misaki rodo sobre la cama, haciendo que Usagui pudiera ver su espaldas solamente.

¿fresas? – Usagui no aguanto el comentario y se tiro frustrado en la cama, sin sentir vergüenza por su erección que misaki había provocado.

¿Qué hora es?- Usagui miro a misaki que apenas tenía abierto los ojos. El escritor miro el reloj de la mesa de luz.

9 en punto duérmete de nuevo- Akihiko acaricio el rostro del niño haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se levantara de nuevo en la cama. Akihiko rio y antes de que misaki saliera por la puerta dijo-misaki hay una sola razón para que estés aquí, no quiero estar solo, al principio cuando tu hermano murió hace un mes pensaba hacerlo solo por la buena compañía que podrías hacerme, luego te vi y no pare de pensar en cómo se sentiría besarte, en como seria hacerte el amor, tómalo o déjalo tu decides – misaki se sonrojo y no supo qué hacer, miro al escritor que estaba tirado en la cama mirándolo con los ojos brillosos por el deseo.

¿Qué hacer correr? o ¿aceptar la opción de no volver a la calle de nuevo?

Fin capitulo dos

El dinero, el deseo y el amor, empezaran a mezclarse ¿podrán soportar algo así?

Notas: algo cortó pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Saludos espero que les haya gustado :D


	3. deseo, amor, dinero

Este capi e salgo "especial" verán, los pensamientos de misaki serán así "_hola" _ con letra cursiva y subrayada, y cuando sea su conciencia será _"hola"_ solo cursiva.

Saludos

Capitulo 3 deseo, amor, dinero y el recuerdo del pasado parte uno

Misaki se quedo quieto en su lugar paralizado, mientras Usagui tomaba pedazos de su cabello y los besaba, quietos en la cama disfrutándose, Usagui miraba con cuidado las facciones del muchacho mientras besaba y olía sus cabellos, le parecía demasiado perfecto. Misaki no le había contestado, tal vez por eso se dejaba mimaba por el otro hombre. El muchacho giro sus ojos verdes mirando al escritor quien le contesto la mirada.

No entiendo…

¿Qué cosa?

Nada… iré a hacer el desayuno- misaki se paró de golpe haciendo que sus cabellos se escaparan de las manos del escritor, y moviéndose con rapidez salió del cuarto y en un segundo estaba en la cocina.

¿Akihiko?- misaki se giro con rapidez mirando a una mujer pelirroja con rostro furioso.

Err ¿Quién es usted?

¿Dónde está Akihiko?- misaki retrocedió unos pasos al ver el tono de voz de la mujer.

Ar-arriba – la mujer subió las escaleras corriendo y entre gritos e insultos que hicieron asustar al pobre niño Usagui salió de la habitación fumando un cigarrillo.

3 semanas ¡3 semanas! He esperado con mucha paciencia sensei…

Como sea, no lo he escrito aunque me estoy inspirando- Usagui miro con sutileza fingida al chico que había empezado a cocinar con una extraña aura rodeándole.

Está bien sensei – aikawa miro curiosa hacia donde Akihiko miraba y al ver al muchacho todo tuvo sentido – bueno mejor me voy.

Adiós misaki –kun – aikawa le dedico una sonrisa al chico el cual contesto débilmente y se fue no sin antes dedicar una mirada asesina a Akihiko quien solo sonrío.

¿Quién era ella? Parecía enojada- Akihiko se encogió de hombros y se acerco al chico quien puso el desayuno en la mesa.

Comieron como si nada, como si ya fuera una rutina mas aunque misaki trataba de analizar todo mientras miraba de vez en cuando al escritor.

usagui-san ¡salgamos! – Akihiko le miro sorprendido.

¿adónde?

No lo sé - Akihiko sonrío al ver la decepción del niño y rio bajamente.

¿Qué tal ir a comprarte ropa? Revise tus cosas y no tienes mucha- misaki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el comentario.

¡ hentai! ¡pervertido! ¡pedófilo! – misaki empezó a correr mientras Usagui le seguía mientras se tapaba los oídos tratando de olvidar la imagen de Usagui viendo su ropa.

Porque te preocupas eres mío ahora – Usagui tomo a misaki quien se sonrojo y oculto su mirada con su flequillo.

_Por eso estas aquí_ misaki sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente a medida que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte.

_El amor que él dice sentir por ti el deseo de ser amado _misaki sintió como Usagui empezaba a besar su cuello y lanzo un suspiro.

_¿Puedes amarle así? Sabes todo el dinero que necesitas…la vida que mereces_

No puedo hacerle eso misaki lanzo otro suspiro al sentir como sus manos se metían entre su remera algo vieja y el tanto frio de sus dedos contra su tibia piel.

_¡claro que puedes! Perdiste el amor una vez ¿dejaras que te enamore? ¿O es que acaso lo olvidaste?_ Misaki se separo de golpe tapando su mirada y rápidamente dijo.

¡No seas pervertido y vamos! Después tengo que limpiar ¡ por eso estoy aquí! ¿no? – misaki tomo su campera y se fue hacia la puerta. Usagui lo miro algo confuso, pero tapo su curiosidad con una sonrisa.

Espera que me cambie…- Usagui se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación mientras que misaki apoyado en la puerta cayó al suelo cerrando los ojos.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? Hermano si estuvieras aquí me dirías que hacer que hacer_

Paso un buen rato para cuando Usagui bajo de nuevos las escaleras, cuando se acero a la puerta se encontró con misaki tirado en el suelo mirando el vacio e la pared.

¿estás bien? – Usagui se agacho y toco la frente del niño quien lo miro algo triste.

No pasa nada- se paro con lentitud y miro sorprendido a Usagui, quien con una camisa y un pantalón de vestir le sonreía coquetamente –err ¿vamos?- misaki tapo el sonrojo que tenia dándose vuelta y Usagui sonrío ate esto.

Claro – Usami tomo la mano del muchacho y luego de cerrarla corriendo bajaron por todo el edificio, a tal punto que misaki solo reacciono cuando estaban en el auto del hombre.

¿este es tu auto? …- misaki empezó a admirar el auto con los ojos bien abiertos y paso sus manos por los cálidos asientos.

Jajaja si ¿nunca estuviste en uno?

Nop.

Pues acostúmbrate, pienso mimarte mucho- Usagui estampo sus labios contra los del niño quien se sonrojo pero no trato de separarse en ningún momento, se dispuso a degustar el calorcito que le provocaba el contacto. Usagui se separo levemente. – bueno vamos- y acelerando todo lo que podía empezaron el camino, misaki estaba aferrado al asiento, sentía pánico al ser la primera vez que subía uno tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mas el sonrojo inminente por el reciente beso.

Er Usagui –san ¿no vamos muy rápido?- misaki miro desesperado al conductor quien ni corto ni rápido había encendido su cigarrillo.

No para nada ¡mira llegamos! – con la voz algo ronca se bajo del auto y luego abrió la puerta del lado de misaki quien se aferro al escritor algo asustado.

Wow no lo recordaba así- misaki se separo del escritor admirando el enorme lugar.

Tampoco viniste antes aquí…- luego de hacer este comentario el escritor empezó a seguir al niño que rápidamente había empezado a curiosear por todas las tiendas que veía, Usagui estaba sorprendido por que el niño no hubiera venido antes, y al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad, el niño era misterioso , no había sabido de él desde el funeral de Takahiro , cuando kaname le había dicho de él quiso ayudarlo, pero solo por Takahiro ahora quería hacerlo porque lo quería, era muy lindo, desde el primer momento lo quiso, jamás le había pasado eso, eso hacia especial a misaki, y no quería dejarlo, necesitaba aferrarlo a él aunque fuera por dinero.

¿quieres comprar algo? – Usagui miro divertido, pero sin dejar su faceta seria como misaki miraba curioso una tienda e ropa.

No, no quiero que compres nada asolo quiero ver- y así pasaron por varias vidrieras, pero el escritor no se dio por vencido siempre hacia la misma pregunta"¿quieres comprar algo?" y misaki siempre contesta que no. Usagui era agradable quería comprarle todo lo que el miraba pero el niño no quería, a tal punto que Usagui se canso.

Ven – y con la voz ronca y soltando humo de cigarrillo tiro de la pequeña mano de misaki metiéndolo en la tienda, sorprendidas las vendedoras contestaron todas la peticiones de Usagui a tal punto que una muda de ropa termino entre los brazos del niño- pruébatelos- y metiéndolo entre los vestidores Usagui espero pacientemente sentado frente al vestidor, podía ver como los piecitos se movían y como la ropa caía al suelo sensualmente, el escritor lanzo un suspiro y tranquilizo sus hormona s que revoloteaban como si fuera adolecente por su cuerpo.

Tranquilo…tranquilízate un poco.

¿está bien? Misaki salió con unos jeans algo apretados y una remera roja que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, tenía un sonrojo y sus ojos verdes esperaban una respuesta de los de Usagui -¿no te gusta?

Usami se sorprendió ante su pregunta, y sonrío sensualmente.

Me gusta todo de ti… ¿a ti te gusta?- Usami se acerco y toqueteo un poco la piel de misaki quien le miraba mas sonrojado que antes. Usagui miro con detenimiento cada aparte del cuerpo del muchacho quien miraba curioso los ojos de Usami que vagaban por su cuerpo, desde sus tobillos hasta los mechones revueltos castaños que poseía, el escritor estaba maravillado, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, el niño que ahora era suyo era simplemente un ángel, que por cosas del destino había terminado con él, alguien que no lo merecía. Por otro lado misaki también admiraba al escritor, los cabellos tan raros de color plateados, los ojos morados que recorrían su cuerpo casi curiosamente las manos grandes que se aferraban a su cintura, el pecho grande y fuerte, la piel algo pálida, los labios que encerraban un cigarrillo. Rio al ver que ahora veía el parecido con los conejos ye s que claramente podía imaginar dos orejas saliéndole del pelo.

Usagui…- Akihiko miro al niño sonriente que ahora tocaba casi hipnotizado su cabeza.

¿Qué haces?- misaki paró en seco y separo sus dedos del cabello del escritor.

He nada jajaja no hacía nada- misaki se metió riendo al vestidor nerviosamente.

Definitivamente compraremos eso, pásamelo algo sonrojado por el comentario, se saco la ropa y las paso por arriba del vestidor. Paso un buen rato y misaki se probo todo los conjuntos que Usagui le pasaba , desde conjuntos simples a trajes e incluso trajes de baño que siempre terminaban con un conejo mirándolo per vertidamente y un angelito sonrojado y con los ojos avergonzados.

¿N-no compramos mucho? – pregunto tímidamente misaki mirando la cantidad desmesuraba de bolsas.

Para nada apenas tenias ropa, hubieras terminado andando en ropa interior , aunque hubiera sido lindo- misaki se sonrojo y vio a Usagui caminar con todas las bolsas colgando de las manos , lo siguió y volvieron a caminar por los pasillos del shopping( centro comercial, como deseen solo imagínense un lugar con muchas tiendas de todo tipo XD)

¿Adónde vamos ahora? – misaki siguió mirando curioso por los pasillos, hasta que algo se interpuso en su vista, tímidamente subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con un hombre de anteojos -¿?-

Haruhiko ¿Qué haces? – misaki miro Usagui que de la nada lo puso detrás suyo , miro de nuevo los ojos del escritor que ahora parecían diferentes y sintió miedo, por que veía odio en ellos, luego miro al hombre frente de ellos, un hombre que de la forma que lo viese parecía ¿vacio? Misaki no encontró palabras lo miro a los ojos, y el desconocido contesto su mirada, sintió como lo observo de arriba a abajo y como luego miro a Usagui.

¿Quién es él?

No te importa haruhiko ¿Qué haces aquí?

Descanso, al igual que nuestro padre- misaki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿eran hermanos?

¿Usagui –san? – el nombrado ignoro el susurro del niño y no separo la mirada de su hermano que miraba a misaki, sintió odio ¿Quién era el para mirar a su misaki? ¡misaki era suyo!

¿Tienes que decir algo? – haruhiko sonrío, con la voz interesada y ronca dijo

¿Cuánto te pago niño? – misaki se asusto y no supo que decir, solo miro al hombre, Usagui miro al niño que de la nada se aferro a él.

Vete de aquí hermano…- Usagui lo dijo fuerte y claro haciendo que algunas personas se pararan a verlos. Pero el hombre no se movió ni un centímetro.

No debería importarte – Usagui miro a misaki quien tenía los ojos algo oscuros, y ya o se aferraba a él.

Puedo pagarte mejor – misaki sintió una fibra de él moverse.

N-no estoy en venta – Usagui vio de nuevo miedo en los ojos del niño, y es que su "querido hermano" estaba algo raro hasta el podía notarlo.

Aléjate antes d que te parta la cara.

Tengo que irme pero no me rendiré – y tocando los cabellos de forma sutil del niño se fue por donde ellos vinieron. Usagui vio como el muchacho salía detrás de el aun algo asustado y como movió su boca tratando de preguntar algo, pero el no quería hablar, por lo que jalándolo y tomando las bolsas del suelo empezó a encaminarse a un bar que había por allí, misaki entendió la indirecta y suspiro cansado, mirando el camino por el que el hermano de Usagui -san se había ido.

Siéntate – misaki obedeció ciegamente y miro el bar.

Ya no estamos en el centro comercial.

Claro salimos esto quedaba muy cerca ¿misaki estas bien? - misaki asintió sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Es que estaba pensando- usagui rio y llamo al mesero, pidiendo un café para ambos.

Cuéntame de ti – misaki se sorprendió ante la pregunta y empezó a hablar , Usagui miraba atentamente a misaki mientras hablaba , desde la muerte de sus padres , hasta la muerte de Takahiro, veía dolor en sus ojos e incluso culpa, pero no lo interrumpió, la había tenido muy difícil, hasta conseguir el lugar en donde antes vivía que era de una sola habitación de un tamaño extremadamente pequeño había sido difícil y Usagui se sentía algo feliz, si no lo hubiera encontrado antes lo hubiera encontrado en la calles, pero hubo una parte de toda su historia que le intereso especialmente.

Hubo un mes en donde fui a la universidad, pero no me gusto…

¿Por qué?- al ser la primera vez que preguntaba algo desde un buen rato misaki se dio cuenta de que _punto _de la historia tocaba, pero no podía mentirle, Usagui era bueno con el por eso no podía mentirle.

Conocí a alguien y me enamore – Usagui vio a misaki con mucho cuidado sintiendo el dolor que el sentía.

¿lo amabas? – misaki asintió ante lo obvio y miro a Usagui directo a los ojos.

Pero el amaba a alguien más, a otro hombre así que yo…me fui, luego de decirle lo que sentía y el solo me dijo adiós, la universidad era la única oportunidad de tener un trabajo decente y yo la deje ir – misaki sonrío tristemente – así fue que termine así, y luego Takahiro murió, conocí a kaname quien me ofreció trabajo y aquí estoy.

Fin capitulo 3 parte 1

Notas: aquí empiezan a salir los problemas, las historias de ambos, las necesidades las miserias por así decirlo ^^U todo, pero sobre todo lo demás el amor XD.

Saludos

¡Espero que les haya gustado :3!


End file.
